The Service
by Kalee60sAlterEgo
Summary: Arthur breaks down in the middle of nowhere with only one garage in a fifty mile radius. He expects his car to be fixed within a matter of minutes, what he didn't expect was a mechanic named Merlin... Contains MaleXMale, One-Shot with a 'little' plot...


**Hey guys, I have no affiliation with the characters from Merlin or the BBC, just my own smutty plot line. There is maleXmale in this story, so if you don't like, please don't read! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin groaned as he pushed his entire weight behind the wrench. He was underneath a very old Ford Mondeo whose owner had not serviced the car since he'd gotten it off the showroom floor – about twenty years. Now he was finding it almost impossible to undo the bolt to drain the sump.

"Bloody Geezer, this is why we have regular servicing." He strained each word as he smacked his palm into the wrench, trying to use brute force to help loosen it. All it seemed to do was rain small bits of dirt and rust onto Merlin's face. Spluttering he rolled out on his skateboard and wiped his face; knowing he must have put old grease across his cheek – he could feel the stickiness. Swearing under his breath he wheeled himself back under the car.

After another few minutes of struggling he heard a noise from the garage door; not so much a noise Merlin realised, more of a whine.

"Doesn't any damn fool work here? I've been dinging the bell in the office for well over twenty seconds. Hello? Typical, it looks as disreputable as anything. Ugh, what a mess." The deep voice sounded affronted - and _very_ posh.

Merlin raised an eyebrow from where he lay. Disreputable? Fool? Mess – it was a bloody garage what did they think it would look like – an English tea party? Who was this clown; well whoever it was had obviously failed to see Merlin's legs sticking out from under the car almost under the Pillock's nose. So Merlin did the only thing he could – he continued to try and undo the bolt.

"Oi, you – under there – can't you bloody hear me?" The deep voice was unfortunately very sexy and Merlin did his best not to look out at the person using it. Deep growling voices were Merlins undoing. He grunted as he finally got the bolt to loosen a little – not much more and he'd have this baby drained.

Before Merlin could take in another breath, he heard a litany of posh swear words including bugger, wretch and moron – as he was unceremoniously pulled out from under the car.

"Hey…" He began to protest until he was face to face with the bluest eyes on the entire planet, which were currently slitted in rage. Merlin gaped up at the large man who stood threateningly over him. He was blonde, preppy and completely gorgeous.

"Are. You. Deaf." The man spelt out whilst pointing to his ears. Yep, he was an Eton dick too. Merlin could tell. He'd had the unfortunate pleasure of dating one when he was in his early twenties. Even though this man had obviously been out of the school for almost five or six years he still carried his conceitedness well and truly on his shoulders.

Merlin looked up at the tall man, and without a word slid out from underneath him, standing up and placing his oil rag on the side of the bonnet. He then leant against the car nonchalantly checking his finger nails for grease while enjoying the furious look this man was giving him.

"Well, don't just stand there like an imbecile – can you fix my car?" The man's eyes narrowed when Merlin began to smirk a little. _What an arse._

"Sure I can fix your car, Princess - but not right now." Merlin thoroughly enjoyed the handsome pricks snort of outrage at his name calling. He completely deserved it – he _was _acting like a princess, if he stomped his foot right now, Merlin wouldn't have been surprised.

"What do you mean you can't fix it now? It's broken – you're supposedly a mechanic – so I pay you money and you fix it - simple. I have an important date tonight." The demand in the blonde's voice would have been sexy if he wasn't such a freaking wank. Merlin sighed – why were all the good looking ones such arseholes?

"I _mean_, I can't do it now – I have other people waiting for their vehicles. I can't just drop them because your lordship demands it. I _do_ have a business to run here." Merlin was surprised at how patiently he replied, although he couldn't keep the small amount of annoyance from his voice. It was after all two days before the holidays and he was slammed under the amount of work he was getting.

The man snorted again. "Business, right - like you'd know. Try walking in my shoes for one day then you'd know exactly what running a business would be like."

Merlin looked the man steadily in the eyes; he noticed a soft blush rise in the blonde's cheeks. _Interesting. _"Soft loafers are not really my style; especially in that hideous colour."

The man spluttered for a moment and Merlin couldn't help wonder why he was goading this ridiculously handsome dick. Eventually the blonde controlled himself and snarled. "Do you have any inkling as to who I am?"

"An arse?" Merlin smirked, a smile spreading across his face at the man's incredulous look.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon – and you _will_ fix my Mercedes now." He took a menacing step forward. Merlin stood his ground; knowing full well who the Pendragons were – who didn't? They were the corporate world's equivalent of royalty. But, Merlin was sick of rich pretty boys who thought they owned the world. He frowned – why on earth did he just think the word pretty? Pretty annoying maybe? Or even pretty damn obtuse. He looked into Arthur's blue eyes – surprised they were almost the same height and knew instantly as their eyes met why the word pretty sprung to mind. It galled him, that this Neanderthal was so damn attractive. It had been too long since Merlin had experienced the pleasure of another man's company – too long indeed it seemed if this blonde-haired prat could make his pulse beat faster.

"Or what?" Merlin taunted, wondering if this was a wise move as Arthur narrowed his eyes and a sly smile took over his face. Merlin ignored the sudden beating in his chest at what this one small smile could do to him.

"I'll just stand right here until you do it." Arthur's smug deep voice answered. Merlin suddenly grinned genuinely for the first time, and was surprised when he saw Arthur's eyes stare at his mouth. Arthur turned a slight shade of pink when he realised where he'd been staring. Merlin's stomach gave a slight lurch – surely Arthur Pendragon didn't like men? Did he? He shook the ludicrous thought from his mind.

"Feel free to wait." Merlin gestured to the grotty bench behind Arthur. "Don't get in my way; and I may get to your car by nightfall."

With that, Merlin walked away feeling extremely pleased with himself – especially so when he heard Arthur swear at him under his breath. It was time somebody took the rich down a peg or two. Although Merlin had no idea how he was going to concentrate with bloody Arthur sodden Pendragon watching his every move. He was against his own better judgement very attracted to the pillock. _Damn him and his ridiculously handsome face._ Merlin violently grabbed the wrench again gripping it tightly, and bent over under the hood of the Mondeo trying to attack it from a different angle.

* * *

Arthur angrily leant up against the bench, then swore when he realised he managed to smear grease onto the back of his Armani jacket. Ready to yell at the stupid mechanic – whose name he had yet to find out, although why that was of any consequence he didn't understand – he stopped before uttering a word. The man was leant over the hood of a car – his jeans tightening and leaving nothing to the imagination while his black t-shirt rode up his back, exposing a line of skin. Arthur felt his own suit pants tighten in response. _Oh no he wasn't_ – he refused to find this…labourer – attractive.

Standing back, he took stock of what he saw. The man was tall – too tall for Arthur's taste. His shock of dark hair was messy – like he'd just rolled from bed and it hung over his too large blue eyes. He saw the tips of his ears poking through said hair and Arthur just knew they would be too large as well. His body was lean, not skinny – but muscled from working with heavy machinery - nothing like Arthur's toned muscular physique. His leanness was also a feature Arthur disliked – he enjoyed the strength and size of his usual lovers – mostly football players.

Now that Arthur had completely written this man off as unsuitable he decided to taunt him. "What's your name – Bobby? Frank? Ted?"

"It's Merlin." Came the voice from under the hood.

"That's not a very mechanic-like name." Arthur sniffed. It also suited him completely.

"Yes, yes I've heard all the jokes before. I'm a wizard with machinery; I work magic with my hands - etcetera." Merlin's voice was very bored and blasé as he grunted over the engine.

Arthur frowned a little, wondering why Merlin working magic with his hands sounded extremely appealing. He ignored the flash of Merlin's smile which assaulted his memory for a moment. Okay he'd admit it – there was something vaguely appealing with this skinny common man. Although there was no way on God's green earth he would admit it out loud.

"Oh – right the Camelot legend. You're parents were obviously quite cruel."

Merlin stopped what he was doing to look over at Arthur. "Actually they weren't – they were loving, kind and wonderful." Merlin stuck his head back down until Arthur could only just make out the last few words. "Until they died…"

For some reason this struck a cord with Arthur – _he was not going to feel sorry for this smartarse mechanic_, even if he did have tragedy in his life. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Arthur almost slapped a hand over his mouth – where the hell did that come from? He didn't care one way or the other about this grotty man's life, so why was he actually feeling a small amount of pity for him?

Merlin once again stopped what he was doing and leant on the side of the car – watching Arthur. He tried not to squirm under the dark haired mans sudden intense gaze "Thanks – I think. What's wrong with your Merc?"

Arthur smirked – ah – be nice to the mechanic and things will get done. "It surges every-time I put my foot down - then it splutters and stalls. I barely made it to your garage. Is everything always so bloody far apart out here in the country? All I could see are cows and grass."

Merlin smiled, and Arthur looked outside the garage door, suddenly interested in the asphalt road. The smile was too disarming and Arthur did not need the complication. "Well that's what country living is all about. Don't you like being free with nothing but air and space around you? Oh – I forgot, you probably enjoy your concrete jungle – well each to their own. It sounds like your fuel injector line is gunked up."

Arthur wanted to defend himself, but Merlin was already layed out on the skateboard and wheeled under the car by the time he thought of something to say. He _did_ like the country – he liked the anonymity which came from being outside the city. Then his thoughts stopped. "Hey – well aren't you going to un-gunk it then?"

He heard a small muttered oath from under the car and then a loud clunk. "I told you – not now. If you want to be helpful can you pass me the clamp on the tool trolley over there?"

Arthur looked over at the greasy looking trolley and tried not to cringe. He spied a rag and picked it up – then gingerly grabbed hold of the clamp; taking it over to where Merlin was half under the car.

He bent down on one knee close to Merlin and held out the offending tool with a small 'here, it's in a cloth – I'm not touching it'. Hopefully this would speed things up – he had a date with Gregory tonight. Well not really a date – date. More of a shag-date. Arthur had been out of town for a week and only had his hand for company. He was decidedly horny; especially so since he was finding this Merlin person attractive. The sooner he left – the better.

Arthur was so deep in thought of Gregory's washboard flat abs he didn't see Merlin's hand groping for the clamp; which he completely missed – grabbing hold of Arthur's crotch instead.

There was a moment of silence as Merlin squeezed a few times. Then his hand moved down slightly and grabbed from a different angle – almost engulfing Arthur's semi-hard prick in his fist through the loose suit pants. Arthur couldn't help but shut his eyes and groan at the contact; then the spell was broken.

"Holy shit; fuck I'm sorry – I thought you had the clamp ready for me." Merlin's voice sounded decidedly strained from under the car.

Arthur coughed – his cock was rigid. Merlin's questing hands certainly knew what they had a hold of. "Here." Arthur thrust the clamp into Merlin's outstretched hand. Not trusting himself to say any more – he knew how husky his voice went while aroused. Merlin would know instantly – and he did not want this to go further. _Or did he?_

Arthur quickly stood up and walked back to the bench which he leant against once more; pulling his hard cock up into a more comfortable position in his jockey shorts. He had to force himself not to run his hand up the shaft while doing so. This was getting out of hand – he was lusting over a very dirty mechanic, whom he decided he really wanted to fuck quite noisily – he tried to keep his small groan to himself.

* * *

Merlin knew his face was bright red – actually his entire body was probably red in mortification. He had just grabbed Arthur Pendragon's cock. Even worse, he felt him up before realising what it was. Ok – that was a lie – he knew exactly what he had hold of – he just couldn't resist finding out whether the 'big cock' had a - big cock.

Arthur certainly didn't disappoint, and Merlin had to stifle a groan at the thought of having said cock inside of him. _Oh bollocks._

He continued to work under the Mondeo – the oil was flowing free now into the large metal bowl placed under it. He had no choice but to get up. He decided he would fix the prat's car now – then he could leave and let Merlin have the rest of the day in peace. He didn't need the distraction of a gorgeous wanker standing behind him all day. Merlin stifled the image of Arthur standing behind him completely naked and sweaty as he pounded hard into him. _Lord._

Merlin slowly stood up and looked under the hood again – trying to stall as long as possible. He saw Arthur shifting a little uncomfortably against the bench. Shit, Arthur was hard – and trying to hide it. Merlin had been in the situation enough times to recognise it. For some reason this made Merlin's cock start to harden in response. _Oh no_ – he did not need this. It was fairly obvious by the flush on Arthur's cheeks he liked men as well as women probably. Merlin was not fussed – he'd also dabbled with his sexuality – but he definitely preferred men.

"Sorry about that." Merlin managed to mumble as he wiped the spotless engine mount.

"No you're not." Arthur's cool reply came. Merlin looked up in shock – straight into blue eyes. When did Arthur move closer? He took a step back and ended up against the car door. Arthur also took a step forward and grabbed Merlin's cock through his jeans. Merlin shut his eyes and moaned wantonly – Arthur's fingers danced up the seam of his jeans zipper. His cock sprang to life. Then Arthur moved away – back to the bench.

"Fair's fair – you felt mine." Arthur smirked at Merlin's discomfort. He felt foolish plastered against the car's door – hard and quite obviously so. He had nothing left to lose – so he began to goad Arthur.

"Didn't peg a big city boy like you to be a prick tease – you're probably in an experimental stage – wouldn't know what to do anyway." He turned around and once again got under the car on his little wheeled board. Not believing that he spoke to somebody in such a scathing tone – especially a paying customer

He had just started to redo the bolt up when it happened. He was half pulled out from under the car – his torso still under the hood – all he could see above him was the engine. He tried to move out further but Arthur had put the wheel clamps on – he was stuck. Okay – maybe he shouldn't have goaded the rich city boy.

"I'll find it very hard to fix your car if I can't get out from…" Merlin choked on his words as he felt his jeans being undone and wrenched from over his hips. Cool air assailed his body as his t-shirt was pushed up his stomach and his boxers yanked down to mid-thigh. "Fuck…"

Merlin's hips shot up a little as Arthur's warm mouth enveloped his cock whole. He was already half hard before he got under the car – now he was completely rigid and ready to blow. Merlin couldn't do a thing except hold onto the engine bay above him – he couldn't get his hands out – he was at Arthur's complete mercy.

Arthur pushed his tongue against the vein running up Merlin's cock and lightly nipped it as he did. Merlin grabbed hold of the bar of metal above him and groaned throatily. Then his cock was enveloped in heat again – Arthur began to suck noisily. It was obscene; Merlin had never been so turned on in his life. He grunted as Arthur hollowed out his cheeks and sucked whilst running his tongue around Merlin's head.

"Holy – fuck." Merlin moaned. "God's Arthur…"

He couldn't believe he moaned the arsehat's name – but he couldn't _not_ moan it. Arthur started to fist him – grasping the base of his cock tightly. He was relentless; never stopping the constant pressure of sucking and fisting. Merlin was desperately trying not to come – he wanted this to last; the feeling was incredible. Arthur may be experimenting, but man – could he suck a cock. Merlin felt like a virgin receiving a blow job for the first time – he was _that_ tightly wound.

Then before he could utter another moan – Arthur's hand left his cock – and slithered under his butt where he unceremoniously started to nudge his finger around Merlin's arse. His fingers were still wet with spit and the first finger entered with only a small amount of resistance – Merlin bucked and got a small chuckle for his troubles. At least he knew Arthur was enjoying this too. The second finger started to prod and Merlin gasped out loud as it slid in, the burning tightness like bliss, then Arthur started to thrust inside of him slowly.

Merlin had never felt so out of his mind with lust. Sure he'd been fucked and sucked more times than he could count – but the way Arthur's mouth moved against him was something unparalleled. He couldn't explain, but it felt like it fit – like Arthur's mouth was made for Merlin's hard cock.

As the third finger gained purchase, Merlin knew he couldn't take it any more. He bellowed out his pleasure as he twitched and came down Arthur's throat. It felt like it took minutes for the last of Merlin's seed to leave his body. His breathing was heavy and trying to get a deep breath in was almost impossible. Arthur licked him like a cat; until he was clean. Merlin felt him leave and heard the wheel clamps being released.

* * *

Arthur licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Merlin's come in his mouth. The mechanic was surprisingly responsive – his cock was absolutely delicious. Arthur never usually screwed around with strangers – his position at the Pendragon Corporation was too important to fuck just anybody – hence Gregory, his usual lay. But Gregory had nothing on this lean dark haired man who had goaded Arthur into an action he never thought he could do.

It was exciting doing the unknown. He looked down at Merlin's exposed cock and thighs and decided he really quite liked the view of his tight yet not over muscled legs. Merlin's stomach was also flat with the hint of abs coming through. Definitely not the large type Arthur usually went for – but somehow it turned him on more than he could explain.

Arthur let his hand run down his own hard cock – twitching at the feeling. As he did this – Merlin slowly rolled out from under the car; eyes glazed and a very large 'I've just had the best blow job of my life' smile crooking his lips. Arthur groaned a little at how completely sated Merlin looked.

Merlin's eyes flicked to Arthur's hand which was lazily stroking his cock, and he saw his cock jerk with interest. Before either uttered a word; Merlin was on his feet – jeans held up with one hand and Arthurs arm in his other. He pulled them into a small office where he shut the door.

"In case somebody comes past." Merlin explained at Arthur's small frown. Before Arthur could reply, Merlin had ripped his t-shirt over his head and let his jeans dropped as he hurriedly stepped out of them. Arthur just stood there amazed at Merlin's physique. He was gorgeous – perfect even. Then he realised he was standing still like a statue, not moving and fully clothed.

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes questioningly. "Do you want this?" He asked almost uncertainly.

Arthur growled and grabbed the back of Merlin's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their first. Merlin's slight stubble made Arthur's cheek itch a little but he ignored it as Merlin's tongue started questing between his lips. They both struggled for domination – which Arthur won.

Merlin was already pushing Arthur's jacket over his shoulders and untucking his crisp white shirt from his pants. Arthur hopped on one leg as they continued to peruse each other's mouth and he kicked his shoes and pants away. Merlin pulled back a little and took in Arthur's body. Arthur could tell by the darkening of his eyes – he liked what he saw – a lot.

"Calvin Klein – how original." Merlin smirked. Arthur chuckled and pulled him close again.

"What? It's all Harrods had." Arthur smirked against Merlin's lips, as his underwear fell to the floor with a little help from Merlin's nimble fingers.

Suddenly Merlin pulled him over to the desk and sat on it; Arthur nestled between his thighs. Merlin moved forward a little so his arse was right on the edge of the desk – their cocks pressed up against each other. Arthur sucked in a deep breath at the electricity which flowed through them. He thrust and growled at the feeling of his cock rubbing against Merlin's. Arthur had plenty of experiences yet none so electric and no man like Merlin who wanted him for his body – not who he was in a suit. It made Arthur lose his head for a moment.

Merlin leant up and sucked on Arthur's adam's apple; he gasped and found the dark haired mans lips again devouring them in a kiss. He let his hand come between them then grabbed both of their cocks together and slowly stoked them; Merlin groaned against his mouth and Arthur smiled. Then he felt Merlin groping for something in the desk drawer, and a cold tube was placed in his hand.

"You have lube in your desk drawer?" Arthur asked through a laugh.

Merlin looked up at him desire in his eyes. "Well technically it's not real lube, it's a second-glove moisturiser we use for…look does it matter – do you want to fuck me or not?"

Arthur's cock twitched at the thought of pushing himself into Merlin's tight warmth. "God yes," was his almost breathless reply. Merlin moved.

"Have you got a…" Merlin trailed off, and Arthur nodded; leaning down and grabbing a condom from his discarded wallet in his pants. By the time he had stood up again Merlin had taken the condom from him and placed it between his lips.

"Oh god – Merlin – I'll come instantly if you do that."

Merlin shrugged and smiled as he sank to his knees. Arthur looked down and all he could see was messy black hair – it was definitely fuck-me hair he decided. Then Merlin's lips were around the head of his cock and he rolled the condom all the way down, the warmth making him groan. Arthur twitched in Merlin's mouth and for a moment thought he might lose control; especially when Merlin tongued him on the way out.

Arthur couldn't take it – he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it and roughly pushed Merlin over the desk. He slowly pushed his fingers into Merlin; loving how he squirmed in desire beneath him. Merlin's short moans and gasps were driving Arthur crazy and he didn't understand how he originally thought this man completely unsuitable. He was exactly what Arthur needed. Arthur leant over and kissed the back of Merlin's neck as he continued to fuck him with his fingers – managing to squeeze four in. Merlin was keening and moaning underneath Arthur - he was almost ready.

Leaning back Arthur rubbed lube over his cock and held the base of it as he kneed Merlin's legs further apart. Arthur loved this moment – adored it even. Having someone bent over completely exposed and at your mercy was a power trip Arthur would never get sick of. Yet it was a power trip they both benefitted from.

He nudged his cock against Merlin's tightness and he felt Merlin's knees quake underneath him.

"You ready?" Arthur questioned a little teasingly as he pushed lightly against his hole; then retracted again – doing it a few times. Merlin's whimpers were like a drug – he wanted more and more.

"Arthur – if you don't fuck me now; I will literally sabotage your car so you have to stay here and fuck me properly. That was a threat." Merlin's voice was low and very strained – he wanted Arthur's cock and Arthur knew it.

For some reason the thought of staying here for a few days and completely fucking Merlin stupid sounded like heaven. Before Arthur thought on it more – Merlin moved backwards trying to impale himself on Arthur's cock.

Arthur let out a small laugh and pushed in slightly; he heard Merlin's sharp intake of breath and felt him still in anticipation. He teased with pushing in just an inch or two for a few moments before sliding all the way, til he was balls-deep. Arthur stayed like that for a moment – letting Merlin adjust around him; although the small whimper of pleasure Merlin sighed made Arthur want to just fuck him hard._ There would be time enough later for that. _Arthur wondered if he would even get to have a second time.

Then Merlin wriggled and Arthur couldn't contain himself any longer. He began to thrust, long and deep; one hand resting on Merlin's lower back the other holding the base of his cock at first. Soon though Merlin's soft keens of pleasure had Arthur grasping Merlin's hips as he pounded harder and harder, his own groans of arousal loud in the small office.

He saw Merlin reach for his own cock and started to stoke himself in time to Arthur's tempo; Arthur reached around and held Merlin's hand and helped him stoke himself. Then it was all too fast; too much sensation; Merlin was too tight and too responsive. Arthur thrust a few more times and came with a bellow as Merlin's cock tightened in their hands and he also came.

It took a few minutes to catch their breath while Arthur stayed inside of Merlin – liking the feeling and not sure why he didn't want to just pull out and clean himself like he usually would with any other man. Merlin stood up and leant his back against Arthur's chest; breathing in deep.

"That was…" He shook his head. "I don't know…unexpected."

Arthur didn't know why that response made him feel a little disappointed – did he want Merlin to suddenly say he liked him and he wanted to go another round at a later stage. Why would he – Arthur had been an arse to him. Plus Merlin lived in the country – Arthur was in the city – it would never work. Why was Arthur even contemplating asking this man for – what? He didn't even know himself. He felt a connection with Merlin he hadn't had with his other lovers. Was it because they were strangers? Arthur didn't know – he just knew Merlin's mewls of pleasure did more to him than any other muttered innuendos any of the other men he'd known had uttered.

* * *

Merlin's heartbeat was still racing. He had never gotten off so hard with a complete stranger before. Even_ he_ couldn't explain the tingle he still felt in his stomach at the thought of Arthur's slowly softening cock in his arse. This was ludicrous; he should step away, wipe himself down and say thanks; fix his car and never look back.

Then why did that scenario not sit well with him? Did he actually want to see this conceited prat again? The sex was beyond phenomenal – so yes of course that part of Merlin wanted another round with this blonde Adonis. But, there was this feeling in his stomach which was whispering they might actually have a connection deeper than that. Merlin tried not to snort at the girly way his thoughts had turned. Of course Arthur Pendragon wouldn't want to see Merlin again.

Merlin moved away and felt a small pang of loss as Arthur's cock slid from him. He grabbed a box of tissues and handed a wad to Arthur whose fingers accidently brushed Merlin's. Their eyes met; and Merlin couldn't believe the heat of the look. There was definitely an electric connection between them.

Merlin quickly dressed and left Arthur to his own devices as he cleaned up. It was time to fix the car and let Arthur go back to his big city life.

It only took about twenty minutes to clean the fuel injector line. All the while Arthur watched him from the bench he leant against – his eyes unreadable. Merlin started the Merc and revved it a little; and got out wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Well – it's all fixed."

Arthur didn't look happy; Merlin wondered if he accidently got grease on the leather seats. He reached for his wallet and Merlin held out his hand.

"Don't – I shouldn't have made you wait. It was an easy job." Merlin tried for a grin but was sure it didn't reach his eyes. Why the hell was he getting forlorn over an amazing fuck? Probably because he wanted to do it again.

"Oh okay. Well thank you, Merlin." Arthur held out his hand; it was pathetic really, as all Merlin wanted was… well it didn't matter. Merlin grasped it and shook it twice; ignoring the heat between them was almost too much and he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Good luck – I hope you make your important date tonight." With that he walked away and started to get his tools together to finish the job on the Mondeo. Something he would have finished an hour ago if it wasn't for this infuriating prat who managed to give Merlin two amazing orgasms of his life.

He was so busy looking at the engine he didn't notice Arthur staring at him for the longest moment; then he heard the car start and Arthur pulled out of the garage. Merlin heard the car take off and he stood up.

Merlin stood there for a few moments before his face split out in a huge grin – he had just been fucked quite thoroughly by a gorgeous stranger, okay - one of Britain's most powerful businessmen. He ignored the small ball of discontent in his stomach; he was only human and human nature meant if you experienced something mind-blowing you want to do it again. Merlin just had to be thankful he got to experience it once.

He didn't leave the garage until well after 7pm – he was tired, worn out yet still wore a huge grin. As he pulled up in-front of his small cottage he noticed a car pulled up by the side of it. He couldn't see whose it was at first and assumed it was Lance wanting to borrow something from his tool shed. As he got out of the car a figure walked out from the side of his house carrying a large brown paper bag – it wasn't Lance.

Arthur placed the bag on Merlin's bonnet and walked over to him. Merlin knew he was gaping – his mouth losing all function to say anything. Arthur boxed him in and pressed his entire length against Merlin; he still couldn't speak.

"How on earth…?"Merlin managed to splutter out.

"Did I find you?" Arthur smirked back; Merlin had a hard time not throwing himself on that very mouth.

"Never leave somebody who's nosy alone in your office. By the way – you should keep your bank pin numbers in a safer place."

Merlin flushed red – Arthur had found his address because he wanted to see him again. Well Merlin assumed that was the reason. "What's in the bag, your dirty jacket for me to clean?"

Arthur grinned. "I would hazard a guess and say Armani can't be machine washed, I won't even send you the dry cleaning bill; since I know your pin numbers now. Actually_ Mer_lin I thought you could cook me dinner since you kept me waiting for so long." Arthur drawled.

Merlin spluttered a little. "You freaking prat…I did not…"

Arthur's mouth stole away any other protest Merlin was about to utter; his tongue making Merlin's cock grow hard almost instantly. "Okay – maybe I could manage breakfast then – it's probably the only skill I possess in the kitchen."

Arthur looked Merlin up and down – the heat intense between the two of them. "I'm sure it's not your _only_ skill."

Merlin just shook his head and dragged Arthur inside.

Much later; the corporate world of London started to wonder why Arthur was doing most of his business from a small country town three hours away; but nobody questioned it to his face. After all, Arthur was a Pendragon and could do as he pleased.

End.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked my little one-shot, it's the first time I've written one with these two boys! I actually got the idea when I was walking one night and I came across a small garage around the corner from my house called 'Merlin's' the plot bunnies started to run after that - and here was the result! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
